


With Spring Comes Everything

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Scott is a Bad Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles came to town thinking he could relax with his parents before heading out again. Then he met a pack and it's Alpha and he was intrigued.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123724
Comments: 20
Kudos: 299
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	With Spring Comes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 Theme of Winter Turns to Spring. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Beacon Hills was a place that Stiles had heard a lot about but had never stepped foot inside of it. His parents had both been from there, but after college, Stiles' mother had found a job in Seattle, Washington, and they had moved there. Stiles had grown up there and lived a very happy life there. Stiles hadn't thought much about Beacon Hills since no family lived there that he cared about. He had met his paternal grandfather exactly once and hated him from then on.

The city looked like it was still asleep, given how many lights were not light up there. It was cold as hell, but winter still had its grips on the city. It wasn't yet spring. Stiles smiled down at the city. He had been drawn to his point when he had entered the city limits. He was moving to Beacon Hills since his father had been pulled in to be interim Sheriff after the old one was convicted of many crimes, including covering up deaths. The Governor was going to keep him in there until the whole of the county was cleaned up, it seemed. Which given that the other Sheriff had just been reelected and hadn't even got to fill the office that time when it happened, it was another four years of his father doing it. Stiles had been abroad for a few years after college, settling into his magic and learning from people all over the world. Being one of the few sparks that popped up meant that people bent over backward to teach him anything that they had.

When his father headed to Beacon Hills, the magical priestess in Egypt he was staying with had told him that he needed to be with his father. So Stiles had headed home at soon as he could, well not home since that was Seattle but to Beacon Hills, the new place his parents called home. Stiles had not told them that he was coming. He wanted to see and feel the city all on his own before telling his parents that he was there. He wasn't sure if he would like Beacon Hills or not. The place had been booming, over fifty-thousand residents back before his parents had left there. Then something happened, and the population was down to twenty thousand, and there was a lot of bad shit happening.

Stiles felt the darkness in the heart of the land, and he was going to find that and take care of it as soon as possible. He just needed to get the lay of the land before he did anything stupid. While he was well known, it was only under the name of Mischief. No one he went to stay with over the last five years had known his real name. If a name was actually needed, then he made up one. Well, he had made up a single one and used it for those who wanted more than just Mischief. Very few asked for more than that, given that he was from the Gajos family. Stiles' magic had been found when his mother had been diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia. Stiles had wished upon a star that her illness went away, and when she had gone for a follow-up to see how badly her brain lobes were shirking to get an idea of a timeline, they had all been fixed. She was still scanned yearly, but nothing was wrong with her brain at all.

Celeste Gajos, his maternal aunt, had come to Seattle to see her sister because of the diagnosis and had stayed, and when she had been healed, she had brought in someone to look at her. The magic on her was still fading, but it was enough to know that someone had healed her when even magic should not have been able to do it. Stiles and his father had got a crash course in the hidden world that was all around them. That was also when Stiles found out that he was magic, and he was the reason why his mother was healed.

Sparks were rare as hell, and there were only three alive at the moment, and the other two were nearing the end of their long life.

"We do not take trespassers on our land well," a voice said from behind Stiles.

"Trespassers? How is it trespassing if there is nothing that marks the land as anyone's?" Stiles turned around to see a guy who liked he was very much a DILF. He wasn't sure if the guy actually had a kid of any kind, but his face was something that Stiles wouldn't mind looking at, even if the age was a little too much for him. Another guy came from behind him, and Stiles just stared at him as well. Well, it looks like it was a pair of DILFs. Stiles was about to ask something when the second guy's face really came into focus. Stiles knew him; well, he kind of knew him. "Well, this is a little disconcerting."

"What?" the first guy asked.

"Christopher Argent, I'm sorry for the loss of your father years before."

"I'm not," the first guy said as he looked at Argent.

"Hush, Peter," Argent said as he stepped up. "How do you know about his death?"

"I did not realize that Beacon Hills was where the Argents had settled to right the wrongs done. Yet, this area is still covered in darkness."

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"You can call me Mischief."

Argent reared back like he was scared, which caused Peter to shift into his Beta form and rush at Stiles. He was going for subduing, so Stiles let him. He got Stiles' hands behind his back and gripped them there while his now free hand went right to Stiles' neck. The prick of claws on his throat had Stiles grinning. The blood would come in handy.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Mischief. Names have power, and I'm not letting you all have them. Your eyes were blue, so Peter, take me to your Alpha," Stiles said.

"I would do it, Peter. Or have him come to us here if you don't want to take him to the house."

"Call him," Peter said.

Argent pulled out a phone and dialed a number, staring at Stiles the entire time. The conversation was short.

"Derek wants us to come to him," Argent said.

"Fine. Get the cuffs," Peter said.

"They won't work on him," Argent said. He eyed Stiles. "I'm shocked he even let you do what you have done so far."

"It's always good to know the measure of the men who have a city in their grasp. Besides, the blood spilled might have come in handy if he proved to be a danger to me." Stiles shrugged, but Peter just growled at him when he did it.

"Why were you up here?"

"Just looking down at the sleepy city. Watch it wake up, get a feel for it. I wasn't going to do anything horrible. Though I might end up if that darkness is what I think it is," Stiles said.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a Darach," Stiles said.

"We killed a Darach a few years ago. I would know if another took up in town. So you are magical?"

"Peter Hale, meet Mischief. Mischief, this is Peter, Left Hand to the Hale Alpha, Derek." Argent was at the least willing to actually go through and introduce Peter. Argent did step forward and cuff Stiles even though it wouldn't do shit to him. Stiles was okay with that, though. He would do what was needed for them to trust him.

Stiles knew some of the stories of the Hales. The Argents burning the Hale house down and then taking out the Hale Alpha after was why the Gajos had started to invade the States and take over the hunting. There was a lot of horrible shit in the area, so Stiles wasn't shocked that things were messy. The Hales were supposed to be safe, with Argent watching over them. Stiles had to wonder what kind of magic was all over the area that no one knew about the horrible mess the place had turned into.

The trip through the Preserve and into the SUV that Stiles was pretty sure was Argents, given the smell inside, was short.

"We should blindfold him," Peter said.

"Won't help. He's tied to magic, and that means ley lines. He'll follow the ley line to the Pack house since you made sure it was on one," Argent said.

"You know a lot about him."

"He's attached to the Gajos family in some way. I haven't figured out exactly how yet."

"Well, if this meeting with Alpha Hale goes well, then I will gladly tell you all. Who is the second?" Stiles asked.

"Another wolf," Peter said.

"Bitten, born?" Stiles asked.

"Why?"

"Protocol is vastly different. You and the other Hales are supposedly born, but if the second is bitten, there is something different I have to say."

"We don't hold much on the pomp and circumstance like that," Peter said.

"Really? I would have thought the Hales would thrive on that kind of thing, given everything. Cling to what you know and all of that jazz."

"The pack is a little different than many packs," Argent said.

"Ah, I have heard that." Stiles looked out the SUV window and took in the land he could see. There was a lot of healing that needed to be done for the area. He needed to be here for a long time. It was a good thing that mostly the only places left for him to look at around the world, he could do in small spurts, and he didn't need them to learn more about what he needed. They were curiosity areas and not needed areas of magic for him to learn.

"We have a visitor," Peter said.

Stiles looked between the seats, edging over to look. He saw the Sheriff's SUV there. He just wasn't sure if it was a deputy or actually his father.

"I hope it's not the Sheriff, I haven't got a read on him yet," Peter said.

Stiles kept his thoughts to himself on that.

A younger man was standing on the SUV passenger side in the front.

"What did Parrish do now?" Argent asked.

"He probably burned his clothes off in front of the Sheriff," Peter said as he got out of the SUV.

"Peter, Chris, we have a visitor," Derek said as he came around the SUV.

"Yes, I see this. And what does the good Sheriff need?" Peter asked.

Argent opened up the side door and pulled Stiles out.

Stiles grinned at his father, who at least didn't react.

"Where did you get this guy?" Parrish asked as he stepped up to them.

"He was on Hale lands in the Preserve," Argent answered.

"Not smart, at least we are here," Parrish said.

Stiles laughed at that. He looked at the rest of the pack standing on the large porch that looked like it wrapped around the whole house. It looked like the kind of house that Stiles would have loved to have grown up in.

"Oh, you won't be taking me in. There was not a single fence or demarcation line about it being private property, so it would be stupid to pull me in for that."

"You sound like you know a little about the law, get into trouble much?" Parrish asked.

"Oh, I got into trouble a lot, but most of it could never be pinned on me. No, I got a Ph.D. in Criminal Justice before going on a trip around the world. Wanted to get that itch out before I settled down somewhere. My dad is a cop, so I learned about law at a young age. Anyway," Stiles said as he brought his hands around to his front and handed Argent the cuffs.

"Who are you?"

"He's a Gajos man, named Mischief," Argent said.

"Peter?"

"He's done nothing, but I just...there is something with him."

"That's the magic, Zombiewolf. And you must be Sourwolf. My aunt told me a lot about you, well, what she felt I needed to know when she found out I was moving here," Stiles said. He walked over to where Derek Hale was and stood in front of him, not shying back at all. He cocked his head to the side as he held out his hand.

"And who is your aunt?" Hale asked.

"Celeste Gajos," Stiles answered.

Hale's eyes shot up and over, looking at the two behind him. "Let's deal with the Sheriff's issue before we deal with the Heir Gajos."

"Yes, what is the issue with the good Sheriff?" Peter asked.

"Someone tried to set Parrish on fire. The Sheriff was around."

Stiles turned around to look at Parrish. He stepped up to him and looked him over. Parrish stayed where he was.

"Hellhound?" Stiles asked. He looked at his father, who nodded his head, but it wasn't in answer to Stiles' question.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I go by Mischief, and I have a few other aliases running around. I have two names though. Well, more than that. Mieczyslaw Gajos is the name that my aunt gives everyone when I meet them in an official capacity. Mieczyslaw is my birth name, but my last name is not Gajos. That's my mother's maiden name."

"And your father's last name?" Argent asked.

"Let's deal with that later," Hale said. He stepped over to Stiles' father. "Magic is real. Werewolves are real."

"I know," the Sheriff said.

One could have heard a pin drop with how silent it became.

"You know?" Hale asked.

"Yes, I got a crash course about the time my son turned out to be magic. Healed his mother from an illness that should have killed her. All through the power of his spark."

"There is another Spark in the world?" Argent asked.

"No," Stiles answered.

Peter looked between the two of them.

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski?" Peter asked.

"Yes, exactly. You can call me Stiles, though. My dad vouched for you all just now, and no, he did not know that I would be here. I didn't tell him I was moving into the area. I wanted to get a feel for the town. That's a little moot at the moment, but I do need to go to the Nemeton and check it out. There is something wrong with this town, and then I need to hunt down the Darach."

"There is no Darach," Hale said.

"Oh, no, dude, there is."

"Don't call me dude," Hale said.

Stiles grinned at him and looked at his father. "Hey, Daddio, so you got to see Parrish mostly naked, huh? I bet that was fun. He looks like he'd be nice and fit looking."

"You have the eye for men and women; I don't."

"Nah, you just want to see mom in her skivvies. All right, so, Alpha Hale, on behalf of the Gajos family, I ask for permission to reside in your town."

"You want to stay here?" Hale asked.

"Dude, your town needs help," Stiles said.

Hale looked at Stiles like he didn't believe him about that. Stiles knew that things in the town were not good. This place used to boast a population above fifty thousand, and now it was barely hitting twenty. Something was pushing people out, and it wasn't just the murders that happened randomly when something got into town.

"It doesn't, but you can stay since your father is here. Sheriff, why did you not disclose what you knew of the supernatural?" Hale asked.

"I wasn't aware that it was around here enough to have an Alpha. My son was educated on his magic in his own way. He doesn't expose anyone to me. I knew that there used to be a Werewolf pack in the area, but my wife never told me who it was. I think she keeps the same secrets that she used to."

"Your wife is Celeste's sister?" Peter asked.

"Yes, she left the life long ago, which is why she told me nothing of this. We grew up here. I have no clue how she hid from anyone back then."

"My sister might have known. She would have kept that a secret if she wanted nothing to do with our world," Peter said.

"I need to get heading if no one needs me for anything."

"Where is your Jeep?" Noah asked.

"Ah, back in the Preserve, but I don't mind the walk. The trees will help me." Stiles saw the look of confusion on everyone but his father's face. They would learn him at some point.

* * *

The darkness wasn't in the heart of the Preserve like he thought. He followed the ley lines to the Nemeton, and he found that it was awake and injured. It was so injured that it couldn't do a damn thing to help poison all of the ley lines. He found what he was looking for on his way out of the Preserve. One of the ley lines was sicker than the others. He wasn't going to follow it. He would wait to see who approached him. He needed many items to heal the Nemeton and make sure that no one could touch it. While the Nemeton wasn't just the tree, it had manifested in the tree. It was the heart of the area, and therefore cutting it down had hurt it and allowed darkness to take root.

"Hi," a man said as he stepped up to Stiles. He had a crooked jaw, and Stiles remembered seeing him on the Hale house's porch.

"Hello, Hale Beta," Stiles said.

"You can call me Scott," the man said.

"My name is Stiles, Scott. It's nice to meet you. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm collecting herbs for Doctor Deaton. He's the local vet. I work for him. He has a sick animal that needs a few things that we can't just order online. Well, he said we could, but then he wouldn't know how good they were. A dog wandered into a Faerie nest and got poisoned."

"Ah, I know what you are looking for. Have you found enough? I can help."

"Sure."

Scott told Stiles how much of each item he had found. Stiles had seen the last three things that Scott needed, and so it was a short-order for them to be done. Stiles found a few other things that he was looking for a swell, slipping them into his bag. Scott watched him like a hawk and even took a few bits of each thing.

Stiles knew that the Hale Pack didn't trust him, but it seemed that even Scott McCall didn't trust him and what he had been told by Celeste was that he trusted almost everyone.

Once they were done, Stiles used magic to hide from Scott and followed him to the dirt bike it seemed he had ridden to collect the stuff he needed to get. He parked it at the vet clinic, and Stiles waited to see what would happen. The vet didn't come running out, so Stiles headed inside. A Mountain Ash barrier kept out other things, but Stiles could go through it easily.

"You said he picked up all of these?" someone asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"He's not a good magic-user. He's a dark magic user," the man said.

"Like a Darach?"

"Darachs are dark Druids. He's something else. Derek shouldn't trust him," the man said.

Stiles wondered what kind of crackpot this guy was. He slipped out of the door and saw the name on it. He would look into that.

Beacon Hills was almost sleepy, except for the malevolence that was the undercurrent of everything. He would go out and about and see if this Deaton came to him with an issue. He would love to figure out what the man wanted and see if he was the Darach.

"Lurking is my job," a voice said from the other side of Stiles' Jeep when he got inside. It was Peter.

"Then I guess you have a run for your money on that with me in town. So what can I do for you?"

"My nephew is a good man. He's just also sometimes really stupid. You seem like a smart man," Peter said.

"So is this going to be a long spiel that ends on you wanting me to help you kill your nephew for his Alpha spark?" Stiles asked.

"No, it ends with me asking you to help me reveal what Deaton is."

"And what is he?"

"He's the Darach you were talking about. I've tried to get him to see it, but Derek listens to Scott too much. Scott sees Deaton as this man who protects him. He's a father figure to him."

"Ah, so do you think that Deaton has been fucking with people's heads?" Stiles asked.

Peter looked at Stiles with a look on his face that told Stiles that he was a little freaked out.

"I'll put that down as a possibility. I have a feeling that Deaton will be searching me out. I laid a little bit of fun with Scott, and that's why I was here. Deaton is taking me having herbs for a few low key stupid spells, but Deaton told Scott that only someone dark would have those herbs."

"I knew that he was tricky, but really? I could probably find those ingredients and find thirty spells that would use them. None of them would be classed as something horrible to be done unless used that way. Just like a knife isn't dangerous unless it's being used to hurt someone. So, things like this, well, they aren't that important on their own."

"Yes, so to call me dark for having them is like saying that someone with a knife set is a killer."

"I do like your thoughts there," Stiles said. He looked at his Jeep and then at Peter. "So...you want me to help you take care of Deaton. Then what?"

"Get Derek laid," Peter said.

"And how am I how to help with that?" Stiles asked.

"You are exactly his type because he and I have the same type. I have Christopher in my bed, and I don't intend to make him mad. So, you and my nephew."

"I could do with that. He's pretty handsome, and what I know of him has him pegged as a good guy. So yeah, I can see if we mesh."

"You sound like you are actually looking forward to that."

"I might be."

* * *

Stiles found that he liked the Preserve. He followed his magic where it thought he was needed, and instead of finding a nest of Faeries who were where they shouldn't be, he found the Alpha Hale sitting beside a stream, reading.

"Hello," Stiles said.

Hale looked up at him, but there wasn't a scowl on his face. No, he looked intrigued. Stiles wondered what he was intrigued about. He was sure that his stench was all over the Preserve, so Hale knew he was out there. He had been hunting around for things and trying to get Deaton to come after him. He had traps laid all around the Preserve for the Druid turned Darach. Stiles figured that Deaton had turned by trying to balance the world instead of balance himself. He was making choices for Mother Nature or Lady Magic, possibly even Lord Death. It wasn't hard to see that Beacon Hills wasn't balanced at all, and Deaton turning into a Darach had obviously been what had fucked the city.

"Hello, Spark Stilinski," Derek said as he closed his book. He smiled at Stiles.

"Oh, reading Dune? First time or a reread?" Stiles asked as he dropped down beside the alpha.

"Many times, a reread. Do you like the book?"

"Dude, I've read the whole series at least once, some books more than once—even the ones written by his son and KJA. I started to read them because of KJA's Star Wars books and then just read everything by him. So have you read? Or are you a purist, and you only read the ones by Frank?"

"Oh, no, I've read them all. I reread Dune and the House trilogy once a year. I really liked those."

Stiles tried to put his hand on what was different about Hale. He wasn't acting like Peter had told him. He acted. Stiles now wondered if that was just how he was around Peter and the rest of the Pack. Stiles wasn't Pack, and he wasn't a threat. Stiles snagged a leaf that had fallen from a tree, and he looked at it. He twirled it in the light, seeing more than just the outer areas.

"My Pack tells me that you have been out here a lot."

"Trying to find the rot and heal it. There is something that is damaging the ley lines all around the city. There are many since they all connect with the Nemeton, so I figure that if I can find the rot, I can heal that, and the whole city would heal. It's under half the population that can be supported, and that was the population when my father was younger and lived here."

"I see. So you aren't hunting this Darach?"

"No, I'm hunting it, but I haven't found it yet. I'm not seeking to pin this on anyone except for the one who did it. Why are you so sure that there is no Darach?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged his shoulders and turned slightly to the side to dig into his backpack that Stiles just noticed was there. He should have figured on that since Derek had a blanket that he was sitting on and probably didn't walk all the way just carrying it. Derek pulled out two bottles of water as well as a small box that Stiles had learned well what was inside over the last month of being in town.

"You like my mom's bakery?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. She was discouraged from opening up by many in the city, but I supported her when she was just selling a few things here and there at small craft fairs at the schools. She's like a breath of fresh air for the city. Her shop is doing great, even without my pack of bottomless pits eating there all the time. She's getting an espresso machine next. Once that happens, I don't figure that my pack will leave the shop."

"She said she was trying to get one of them to quit their job and come work for her. She needs another person."

"Isaac. Scott doesn't think it's a good idea, but Isaac hates his job and loves baking. He learned how to do it from a girl in college. Helped him learn how to calm himself without anything else around him. There was a student kitchen at the college, and they could go in there and cook and everything. The only thing that the school provided was the space and the tools. Any damage and that machine weren't replaced until the money was coughed up by the students. There wasn't much damage—normal wear and tear as expected. Isaac near lived in that place. It's where he was every time I came for a visit."

"I wish my college had something like that. Us in the dorms all four years might have had better health. I did pretty well with what I could make on my illegal hotpot and getting ready-made healthy meals from the store for my fridge. I had a roommate until I became RA in my sophomore year. That made things a hell of a lot better."

"I'm trying to get Isaac to accept her offer, but he listens to Scott a lot. Scott was who he lived with after his father was killed. I tried to take him in, but Scott's mother was more appealing. Which I get. He hadn't had a mother in a long time."

"Tell me about your Pack," Stiles said.

"Well, the first was Uncle Peter. He killed my sister, Laura when he was feral after being trapped in a coma for six years. I hadn't known that he was healing. Laura's only information came from a nurse who I guess was lying to her."

"Dude, you left your comatose uncle?"

"I was a teenager at the time, and Laura was my legal adult. I had to go with her, and then by the time I was an adult, there had been no change in him. He was never going to heal and never going to wake up. Then Laura came back here after our mother's Emissary called her and let her know about something. A deer had been killed with the spiral on it. So she came back. I felt her die. After hunters who had gotten to it, I came back and found her body. Peter was an Alpha then; he had killed her, but his scent was wrong, so I couldn't track him by that. He smelled of nothing that I knew before that point. I tried to figure out what was going on, and that was when I found that Peter had bitten Scott against his will. I followed Scott when he was under his Alpha's thrall and found Peter. That was also when I figured out what he was doing. He was kind of fucking crazy."

"And you killed him?"

"He wouldn't back down, and he was going to bite more teenagers against their will. I didn't know that he was sure that I would find him soon and bitten a girl. A Banshee, knowing that the bite wouldn't turn her but would unlock her powers. He was cunning, though, and he talked with her in his spectral state. He secured her help since he knew that he was short on time."

"And he came back?" Stiles asked.

Derek offered over a cookie from the box and then a bottle of water as he nodded his head.

"Yes. He was better, more like he had been before the fire that had robbed him of his mind. So I had two Betas and a Banshee on my hands. Peter was more than willing to help her learn everything about herself. He told me later that he had planned two courses and the first had not been good but that it had been more likely to succeed if he had a long time. So he had gone for the short one. I worked with him to figure out the best Betas to turn, and it was only through sheer dumb luck that we didn't fuck up shit. Scott was rebellious, so I never counted on him. Isaac was first. I bit him after Peter and I had made sure that those who set the fire were brought to justice. He had been going for the killing method, but I wanted to see them in jail, especially Kate Argent."

"Yes, that was a shock to the world from what my aunt has said. She let me know all about that history. She never said who the person was that Kate had seduced and assaulted with her plan, but it wasn't hard to figure out when I saw the lists of packs that she had fucked with. They all had one thing in common—a teenage boy from fifteen to seventeen. So yeah, I figured that all out. So you bite Isaac?"

"Isaac was first, the teenager who needed the power to feel strong enough to tell his father enough. He could hide his phone on him after being locked into the freezer and then called the cops. They stormed the place and found him locked in the freezer and evidence of being in there a lot. His father was passed out drunk in the living room. Scott's mom stepped in with him and took him in. Isaac still came to me to learn how to be a Werewolf and control his abilities. Then came Erica and lastly Boyd. After the full scope of the whole Kate thing, the Argents left town, and on their way, they somehow stopped the Alpha Pack from coming."

"Actually, that was the Gajos. Celeste and Kais were visiting around the country to Packs that they had ties with due to members moving from Europe to here. They came across a pack that had been decimated by Deucalion. They then hunted him and his pack to the ground to stop them from ever doing that to anyone else. So that was that, and your pack just grew here?"

"Yes, members came back from other areas that had run when the fire happened. Two of them had come back and figured out the Sheriff was corrupt and being bribed off by drug dealers. So they worked on getting him exposed. So I worked with them to make sure that he went to jail for what he did. He was impeached, and then your father showed up. My pack was watching him know if he was someone who could be trusted with the secret of us, and then you showed up."

"So the previous Sheriff didn't know?" Stiles asked.

"No, Peter didn't trust him. I learned that Peter's instincts were correct on that front. So we watched."

"It takes a special kind of person to know about this world and not abuse it in some way. Hunters show us that all the time."

Derek nodded his head. He broke into his water to take a sip before he snagged another cookie. It seemed he had a case of the munchies as there had been a dozen in there, and there was only two left, and Stiles still wasn't done with the first one that he had been given. So Stiles just finished off his cookie fast and grabbed the last of the strawberry and peanut butter ones. They were nothing like a PB&J sandwich, but they were awesome in their own right. Derek growled, and his eyes flashed, but he didn't take the cookie away from Stiles even though he could.

Stiles held it up, and he licked it.

"That's not really going to stop me," Derek said.

"Eh, I wasn't sure. There are some Werewolves out there that are germaphobes. I've met them. It was not pretty, I mean that too. Not pretty at all. So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I had plans to stay here and read until dinner and then get something before heading back to the house. Why?"

"Cool. I'm gonna collect some herbs and things for the tincture I need to make for Miss Able down the road from Dad's. She's got a sore that is just not going away, and it's not diabetes. I think that she might have gotten too close to a Faerie nest."

"We are having issues with them."

"Yes, I heard about a few animals getting bitten by things that no one understands. There are college students from the closest school looking for a new bug species or reptile with poison like that. One of them is in the know, though, so they are going to help push them away from the actual Faerie nests."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So I'll bring all of my stuff back to you then to watch over. I had a rabbit coming out to snag some stuff the other day. I really don't want to chase away the bunny and have to stick close to here."

"Can't you just...magic it to where no one comes after it?" Derek asked.

"Dude, rabbits are magical. There is a reason they are used in magic hats. They have no give a fucks and can go through most ward schemes. I would have to set it up to hurt them to keep them away."

"I didn't know that."

"Yes, I love it when people don't know that. So, you okay watching my stuff? Most rabbits will stay away from Werewolves on instinct. So don't go chasing thumper for food, and you'll be fine." Stiles laughed as he darted away, hearing Derek growl at him.

Stiles took his time finding what he wanted; he left his collecting bag with Derek, a spell on it that acted like a comms unit. He listened to the rustle of pages as Derek flipped through the book. It was intimate in a way that Stiles hadn't been with anyone. He could see them on the couch, feet and legs tangled together, reading on a cold day.

"Derek," Deaton said.

Stiles stopped what he was doing as he saw a Faerie dart around a tree, giggling at him. He saw that it was a forest sprite, so he wasn't worried about it hurting him as he listened.

"Deaton," Derek said back.

"You are helping that young man with his endeavors to destroy the Nemeton?" Deaton asked.

"Helping him destroy the Nemeton? No. He's collecting items to help with the Faerie infestation that's happening, to help the animals of the area and hopefully stop them from getting to where they start to go after humans."

"That is not what these do," Deaton said.

"Really? They match the herbs that I found in the Hale library books for Faerie infestations. It just can't be done by anyone though, it's someone who has a lot of magic, magic I know you don't have."

"The books are a lie," Deaton said.

"The books were laid down by the Emissary of my great grandmother. Are you telling me that she lied in those books?" Derek asked.

Stiles grinned. Deaton was overplaying his hand with Derek. Stiles was looking forward to what was going to come next."

"There are many out there who just seek power."

Stiles laughed and picked the last of the wild rose that grew in the area. He slipped it into a pouch on his person and began to head back to where Derek and Deaton were waiting on him. He pasted a smile on his face as he found the duo.

"Oh, hello," Stiles said as he dropped down to his knees beside Derek to give up the bounty he had found. Derek picked through a few of the flowers, found one of the prettiest ones, and tucked it behind his ear. It was kind of adorable. Stiles felt his heart melt a little bit.

"My name is Alan Deaton," Deaton said.

"Stiles Stilinski, at your service," Stiles said. He didn't offer his hand.

"It's customary to offer your hand," Deaton said.

"Ah, it can be yes but not with how I was raised. I greeted you, Alan Deaton, and that is all you are getting. Touch me, and I will have you arrested for assault."

Abusing your powers as the Sheriff's son?" Deaton asked.

"No, asserting my rights as a human, one who is allowed to touch me and who is not. It should be assumed that all people don't want to be touched unless they invite it. It would work out better for women who get groped and touched against their will. I see people touching me when I don't want it just as horrible as being kissed when I don't want it."

Derek crooked a finger at Stiles, and when Stiles got close, he slipped a flower behind Stiles' ear without touching him at all. Stiles smiled at him.

"We're still on for dinner?" Derek asked.

"Oh, yes,. That would be great. I just need to get these back to the house. I forget how much time I can lose when I am out doing this kind of thing."

"I'll go with you. Deaton, did you need anything else?" Derek asked.

"No, I was just out for a walk when I saw you. I'll take my leave since it seems I am not wanted here. We should discuss me being your Emissary."

"Do you not want to be anymore?" Derek asked.

"No, I just assumed..." Deaton trailed off and looked at Stiles.

"Dude, I am not made to be Emissary. I am of the kill first and ask questions after, kind of person who makes threats against the people I like."

"I see. Well, then I guess there is nothing to discuss."

Stiles worked on putting up his harvest while Derek watched Deaton as he left. There was no sleep work laid into the area, so Deaton hadn't tried anything on Derek.

"Why don't you want him touching you?" Derek asked when Stiles was nearly done with his harvest.

"I don't like being touched. I meant that. I had a teacher in Seattle who liked to touch. It wasn't until another kid fessed up, and she was caught with what she was doing. I didn't understand it at the time, but she was trying to groom me. I haven't liked people touching me all that much since then. Though, it's not horrible. I don't mind friends and family doing it, but it's strangers that really set me off. I just hate it, really," Stiles said.

"I do understand that," Derek said. He stood up and took Stiles' bag from his hands, never touching his skin. "Let me know when I can touch."

Stiles nodded his head. He was already in way too deep, it seemed.

* * *

Stiles found the nest of Faeries, and they were willing to chat and talk instead of him having to push them out. They also were willing to give up the person who had called them there. The Faerie Queene was more than happy to trade information for a place to live. They were tricksters, but they were neutral. Something in the area made them harm instead of just play.

It took Stiles a day of staying with them for him to find the object. It was the one given to them by Deaton when he called them to the area. He cleansed it of the magic that made them go crazy, and then there was a day of partying.

Stiles stumbled out of the Preserve and looked at his father standing between Derek's Pack and the Preserve. As soon as Derek saw him, he rushed at him, acting like he would hug him, but he stopped at the last second.

"Bring it in, Mister Alpha," Stiles said as he opened his arms.

Derek was right there, his nose pressed to Stiles' neck, and he let out a little whine.

"I'm fine. Dad's used to these kinds of things. I went on a run once when I was eleven and came back with a nest of Faeries for the backyard, four hours later."

"He goes where he wants, when he wants, and he usually texts if he's in danger. You look like you are drunk on fairie wine."

"I am—just a little. I saved them from a horrible Darach and the spell that was making them hurt people. I have the item cleansed, and they shared with me the image of the person who summoned them and gave them the object."

"There is no Darach," Scott said.

"Dude, you don't even know half of what's in this world. Don't even start with me," Stiles spat at Scott.

Derek didn't let go of him, so Stiles just resigned himself to this. He knew that the date had gone well with Derek, and he had already told Peter that he wasn't manipulating Derek to see Deaton for who he was. Deaton had already done enough of that over the years.

"Scott, shut up," Peter said.

"You can't tell me what to do," Scott said.

"Actually, son, he can. Left hands are not powerless in the hierarchy of Werewolf Packs," Noah said.

"Well, I don't recognize it, and I don't have to," Scott said.

"Wow, I would love to live in your world just because I don't recognize something that means I don't have to follow it. Hey, Dad, I'm running every single stoplight, and since I don't recognize it as a law, you can't do anything about it."

Noah laughed and shook his head. He stepped up and laid a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Come on, son. Let me have at him."

Derek let go and allowed Noah to slip in for a hug.

"Your mother wants you to head into the shop and talk to her. She's got a few issues she needs to talk to you about."

"Sure. I could do with some coffee and a good meal. Faerie food is awesome, but it's not that filling to a human who burns as much magic as I do."

"Alpha Hale, he can't drive while he's got Faerie wine in him even if he's not drunk by human standards. So, please escort him to his mother? I've got to get back to work."

"I can take him," Scott said.

"You ain't driving Roscoe," Stiles said.

"And that's the crux of the issue. Not everyone gets to drive his Jeep."

"And Derek does?" Scott asked.

"Dude, he drives a Camaro; he knows how to handle a vehicle." Stiles leaned into Derek was the Alpha escorted him to the Jeep. Stiles handed over the keys and slipped into the passenger seat. "Hey, scarf boy! Come on!"

Derek laughed as Isaac rushed at the Jeep, leaving Scott to stare.

"Peter, take the rest of the Betas home. I'll meet up with you later. I'm sure that Isaac won't be leaving Claudia's without a job."

"I don't need a new job," Isaac whined.

"You do," Stiles and Derek said at the same time.

Claudia's smell was the same as what Stiles' kitchen used to smell like. His mother had worked for years as an at-home pastry chef for a few coffee shops in the Seattle area. She worked out of their home and had done it so that Stiles had someone to come home to. Stiles had gotten used to driving around with her some mornings delivering fresh-baked stuff to shops on the way to school. He usually got a treat or two, and after they had learned that coffee did better with him than Adderall with his magic, he would get an iced coffee that has sucked down and then more coffee to drink at lunch. He used high caffeine teas in the in-between hours now that he was an adult, and he liked how he felt after getting off the Adderall with how it reacted with his magic.

"There he is and drunk," Claudia said as Stiles slipped around the counter to give his mother a hug. "Coffee for you as I am sure your ADHD is jacked up," Claudia said.

"Oh, something like that. I did find that the tea that the Faeries make helps some, but I think I would have to drink more than they do to get the effects that I need."

"Isaac, get behind this counter and make some drinks for us. Surprise me based on what you know of all three of us."

"Yes, Ma'am," Isaac said.

"So Derek, you found him?" Claudia asked.

"No, he came stumbling out while the Sheriff was trying to get us not to go looking for him."

"We know our son well." Claudia smiled and waved them toward a table. She plucked a few things from the case and walked over with them.

"I've got a food delivery from the diner coming for all four of us. Noah texted and said who to expect. Now, Stiles, be a good son and flip the sign to closed. It's my break time."

Stiles waved his hand, and the sign went from open to closed with a time for the shop to be open again.

"Now, did you have fun?" Claudia asked.

"Eh, they know how to party. Their homes were lost due to development at the edge of the county. I've made sure that they are back to being pests and not threats, so we shouldn't have issues. They will work on setting up perimeters, and when they are settled into the land, they will let you know so they can treat with you, Derek."

"I look forward to it. I know that not all Faeries are horrible."

Stiles nodded his head and picked at the chocolate almond croissant in front of him. He snagged a bite of Derek's that he had chosen and only got a little growl from it.

"So why were you worried about Stiles?" Claudia asked.

"I hadn't seen him in a few days, and then he wasn't around at all. The Preserve had no fresh scents. I could smell where he had gone into it the day he went missing, but that was it. Even that I lost the trail on."

"Crossed into the little pocket where they keep their young. They trusted me, so they were willing to show me the stuff they keep from others. It's a delicate thing, trust, and the Fae. It's why they want their land fully set up before they allow you in."

"I understand that. I'm just glad that people will be able to walk their dogs again without them getting sick."

There was a knock on the door, and Stiles looked up to see it was a guy with a shirt on from the diner down the street. Claudia got up and walked over to open the door. She talked with him and took the food before shutting it and locking the door. She and Isaac got to the table at the same time, setting out the food.

"I think I remember what you like, Isaac, from seeing you in the diner that one time but if I got it wrong, just tell me."

Isaac nodded his head and opened up the container he had been given. "No, it's correct."

"Good. Now, why are you not working for me already?" Claudia asked.

"Because he's a stubborn asshole who doesn't take what he wants," Stiles chimed in.

"Stiles," Claudia said.

"No, he's right. I think that maybe he's been treated with too much tact for a while." Derek Looked at Isaac. "Why aren't you?"

"Scott says that she won't be staying. Once the election happens and the new Sheriff is voted in, the Stilinski's are going to be leaving."

"Sweetie, I bought a shop here. Even if Noah isn't elected, he's staying here. Stiles will be here for several years, at least cleaning up the issues in the Preserve."

"Scott says there is nothing wrong in the Preserve, at least according to Deaton."

Stiles didn't even have to be a Werewolf to know that Isaac was on the fence for that one.

"Well, he can believe all that he wants. Now. Job, yes or no?" Claudia asked.

"Yes."

'Good. You are going to give a week's notice at the other job. I'll send you home with the recipes and the training manual for my drinks. Study hard, and then when you are done at your other job, show up here at four in the morning on the first day after a two-day break. I don't care if you are done there on a Monday; you will take two days off and then show up here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Isaac said.

"Oh, none of that shit, Isaac. Call me Claudia. You too, Derek," Claudia said.

"Of course," Derek said with a smile on his face.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him and mouthed the words suck up at him. Derek waggled his eyebrows, and his smile turned into a leer. Stiles took that as a reason to dig into his food. He let the chatter of the other three wash over him. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Deaton took matters into his own hand. He needed to set up better protections for his parents before that happened. Whatever Deaton was doing, it wasn't good. 

* * *

The pounding headache told Stiles that he had been caught like he wanted. He was in a little more pain than he wanted to be in, but it wasn't horrible. He tried to listen to figure out where he was, but there was only the sound of someone breathing behind him, like right behind him. Stiles attempted to move, but he was held tight by something. Stiles opened up his eyes and screamed. The body behind him moved, and the pain started to lessen. It was a Werewolf, and since Peter was staring at him from across the room, Stiles was pretty sure that it was Derek behind him. 

"I slept through it?"

"He had you drugged-out our gills. Only the Nemeton wouldn't do what he wanted. So then he just tried to kill you, but the Nemeton had been pulling all of us there. Your father shot him clean through the skull with his gun. He's being investigated, but given the blood at your Jeep and the mess you are at the moment, no one is going to try and fight that it wasn't an honest measure. Deaton had a blade over your heart."

Stiles pulled the shirt he was wearing up to look at his chest. He could see the places where he was cut for a ritual that was dark as fucking hell. "He's like the fascists and trying to make everyone hate people by saying they are doing the shit that he is doing." Stiles dropped the shirt, and Derek huffed before wiggling closer. Stiles wasn't sure if he was awake or not. 

"He didn't let your parents even near you until he was sure that you were burning off the drugs that had been given to you. Deaton knew that your magic would fight the drugs, so he kept on feeding them to you. You've been asleep for two days as your magic burned them out. That you are awake like you are is good. Derek has let your parents in with you. Your mother bathed you since you were covered in blood. She said that you were kind of used to that." Peter's eyebrow quirked up.

"I have had to have her do it. I, unfortunately, was paralyzed once. It was someone who was messing around with Kanima venom, and it lasted for three days. It happened during a fight, so I was covered in many fluids. So she took care of me while I recovered. She saw me growing up, and I have nothing that she hadn't seen before. So yeah, it's fine."

"Your mother is a force of nature," Derek said as his nose began to rub back and forth across Stiles' neck. 

"Yeah, she is. That's why Dad married her." Stiles closed his eyes and cuddled back into Derek. They had been on several dates, and Derek was just fucking adorable with his asking every single time for a kiss. Stiles kind of really like that, and he had told Derek that when he was comfortable in his skin around Derek, he would tell him when he was ready for Derek to not ask anymore. Derek had said he would wait however long that took.

Stiles felt cold, so Derek's heat was a welcome one. He shivered as Derek moved, and the blankets were dislodged enough to allow air inside. Winter hadn't let go of its grip on Beacon Hills yet, and it was felt in the way that the air had a chill.

"Your parents are downstairs," Peter said.

"Ah, where am I?" Stiles looked around the room, but he wasn't sure what it was. He smiled when he saw Derek's leather jacket hung up on a door, though. This was Derek's room in his house. "Nevermind. But yeah, they can come up. I'm hungry."

"I'll have your mother bring you what she made for you to eat," Peter said. He was gone from the room in a few seconds, his eyes looking at Stiles with happiness in them. 

Stiles knew that Peter only wanted his nephew to be happy. There had been chatting about Stiles kind of being someone to push Derek into wanting a relationship again, but Stiles still wasn't sure that Peter really wanted them together. Though Peter was all about protecting his Pack, and that meant that Stiles was welcome as long as he did that. 

"Don't leave," Derek said.

"Not leaving for a little while. My body still aches a lot, so this bed is pretty much it for me until I can move around enough to protect myself."

"No, I mean don't leave Beacon Hills. Don't leave me."

"Ah, Sourwolf, I'm not leaving anytime soon. I've been away from Mom and Dad for a while, so I'll be around to spend time with them. The only reason I would leave Beacon Hills is if you asked me to. I never was happy in Seattle. I was happy enough, but I never felt at home. I think that Beacon Hills is where I was supposed to be."

Derek made a happy noise at Stiles' words. 

"Besides, I have a Nemeton to heal, land to make better, and a Werewolf to seduce into my bed, even though he's got me in his." 

Derek laughed and squeezed Stiles a little tighter. "Is this okay?"

"Dude, I would have been out of the bed, achy body or no, if I was upset. I can feel I'm dressed, and you are doing the lovely pain drain that makes it easy to breathe, so yeah, it's okay."

"Good."

"Stiles," Claudia said as she came into the room. She rushed right over to the bed and touched Stiles' face, checking him for a temperature even though he was just sore. She was such a mom.

"Your Alpha here didn't let us get to you until he had made sure you were fine, which was a shock, really," Noah said.

"Eh, he's just a big Snugglewolf." Stiles wiggled a hand out from the blanket and patted at his mom's hand, which was still on his cheek. "I'm okay, Mom. I promise. I'm achy but not overly sore. Derek was asleep, so I was able to figure out my pain level."

"Deputy Parrish found your Jeep, and there was a lot of blood."

"Some of that was Deaton's," Stiles said as a few memories of the man blowing something in his face popped into his head. He had lashed out with his dagger. Deaton had to have been barely holding on when he was trying to kill Stiles with magic over the Nemeton. It was all blurry, and Stiles was pretty sure if he tried, he would remember it all. He could deal with that at another time. 

"Well, that's good. We are doing a type and match and DNA if needed, but I figure that there won't be any issues. I'm on leave until the Sheriff from San Francisco comes to review everything and clear me. Given what I am here for, they don't like it, but it's not like I would actually have let Deaton stab anyone, much less my son, who was lying on a tree and bloody. Parrish locked the scene down and took pictures while Derek provided pressure for a few of your wounds. You did go to the hospital, but thankfully the doctor and the nurse were well versed in dealing with Alpha Werewolves. We have camera footage of you being kidnapped."

"How many of the crimes are you going to be able to pin on him?"

"Probably all of them, and there won't be pinning. He has a basement in the office, and it was full of freaky shit."

"Freaky shit?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I was told by an expert that freaky shit covered a lot of things that most humans don't even think about. I'll be fine. I promise you." 

"Good."

"Though this can only work in my favor for running for office when I do. I caught a serial killer that has lived among them for a long time."

"You go, Dad," Stiles said. He yawned and stretched. He needed to eat, and he knew it, but he was comfortable where he was. A few seconds later, Peter came into the room with a tray of food. He laid it down on the nightstand beside the bed, empty. "Did it get broken? Whatever was on there?"

"No, it was cleared off to hold the first aid kit for when Derek dressed your cuts last. I'm sure that it will see many other uses. Eat up, both of you."

"I had the pack make your favorites, Stiles, and they said that Derek would eat them too. Try and eat as much as you can. I know you don't eat well with an audience," Claudia said. She ruffled Stiles' hair before she stood up. 

Stiles endured his father's light touches on the areas that Stiles knew he was cut like even just the touch would make him feel better. Peter left following Stiles' father. It took a few minutes for Stiles to want to move, but he forced himself to when Derek finally got up. Stiles pushed himself up, feeling his cuts and bruised a hell of a lot more now that he was mobile. He could still smell a little blood, so he was sure that Derek smelled a lot more.

"I want to shower after this so you can either help me wash up or sit on the toilet in case I do something horribly wrong."

"You..." Derek looked at Stiles with a strange look on his face. 

"Dude, you've already cleaned all of my cuts at least once."

"I didn't have you get naked for that. Your mother took care of the few that were in the groin region." 

"I don't mind unless you really don't want to."

"No, no, I want to. I just don't want to push you."

"Not pushing, I promise. I like being touched, and I want to feel a little pampered, and I know that it would calm down your wolf. Make you content that your person is safe."

"Person?" Derek asked.

"Well, I didn't want to just blurt out anything else."

"Stiles, everyone figured it out as soon as I wouldn't even let your parents touch you."

"Well, some of your pack seem like the kind of idiots that miss things that are right in front of their face. Though I guess Peter is not that way," Stiles said. He picked up a fork to cut into the biscuits and gravy on the plate. It was still warm enough for him, so he was pleased. 

There was little talking as Stiles area what he could, going for the filling items so that he could get some energy with the way his magic was drained. Deaton had got close to what he wanted to do with him. It was a little scary.

"Your Aunt is on her way," Derek said.

Stiles looked at him, fork halfway to his mouth with his last bite of biscuit. He shoved it in and chewed as fast as he could. He swallowed and grabbed the coffee cup that was on the tray and washed his mouth out with it. He grimaced as it was black with just cream. He must have grabbed Derek's. He swallowed everything and looked at Derek. 

"Why?"

"She doesn't like that you were nearly killed. She's not pissed; she just wants to see you, is all. She promised nothing more than worry and cuddles for you. Though she might bring a witch doctor and resurrect Deaton so she can kill him again. She's also going to be talking to the head of the Druids to figure out what the hell happened here."

Stiles shrugged at that. Deaton had this area locked down tight, and there were no other magic users in the area. Stiles wondered if Deaton drove them out or he killed them. That was a worry for another day. 

"Everyone in the pack, okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, everyone is good. Scott's still harping on shit, but Peter and Cora are making sure that he's not doing anything too bad. He isn't happy that your father went for a kill, but then he's never happy when anyone is dead. He is rather black and white on that. So I just let him be for the most part. I didn't think that Deaton was bad, and therefore I didn't know that he was doing everything he was. He hid it well."

"Good ones can. So who are you going to promote to Emissary?"

"Probably Lydia. She's worked with magic a few times, but I had hoped you could take over those aspects and leave her to diplomacy."

"I can do that. I might still have to travel around for various things, but I shouldn't ever be gone more than a month. I am not fully done with my magical education for what I want, but the places I have left to visit won't be very studious for me. More meet and greet type things."

"Yes, your mother was filling me in on some of that while you were sleeping. How much you have traveled the world to learn everything about magic."

"I was planning on telling you. I just didn't want to freak you out. Many people get freaked out when they find out how much I have put into my magic. It's like meeting a very overqualified librarian with degrees in everything to do with books. It freaks them out." Stiles shrugged. It was something he was used to doing. He had long ago learned that his education, even when lying about what he was studying, freaked people out. 

"Well, it doesn't. Do you not understand the boon that is to any pack? I'm sure that if packs even thought you were free to join them, they would be coming here to offer up whatever you want."

"They can try, but I'm not leaving. This place has my mom. It has you. It has Peter."

Derek laughed, and his head tilted to the side. "Well, Peter's happy to be on that shortlist. He's coming up with some antibacterial soap since the stuff I have is not, at least for use while you are showering this time. Your mother said it's yours?"

"Ah, the stuff I made up. I had an issue with a briar patch and my ego, which won. So I made this to help with shower time. It'll help clean the cuts and make them heal a little better. It might hurt like a bitch, but I'm used to it."

"Sounds like something that would sell well."

"Eh, I have been working on that kind of thing. It actually takes a lot to make it even to sell just into the supernatural world. I am not sure I want to actually go through the hassle. Maybe if I settle down into Beacon Hills and settle here fully, I might."

Derek nodded his head with that. He snagged the last of the fruit from the plate and held it out to Stiles. Stiles snagged it with his teeth and sucked the juice off Derek's fingers. Derek gave Stiles a heated look.

"If anything else happens in the bathroom, I'm okay with that. You don't need to ask. I'll tell you if I don't like what you do."

"Sure." Derek stood up and held out his hands to pull Stiles up into his arms. Derek held him like he was something precious but not fragile, and Stiles had never been held like that before. He wanted more of that, and it seemed he was being kept by the Alpha of the Hale Pack.

Stiles was more than okay with that.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
